(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device, and more particularly to an anti-theft device for automobiles.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of anti-theft devices are provided in automobiles for preventing the movement of the automobiles; generally the anti-theft devices are provided for locking the gear shift, the brake lever and/or the steering wheel. However, once the door of the automobile is opened by a thief, the thief can sit on the driver seat and unlock the lock device. The passers-by may not know that the person seated on the driver seat is the owner of the automobile or a thief.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional anti-theft devices of automobiles.